NightCrawler's Story 1/?
by NightCrawler'sgurl
Summary: hmm. Well, I think thats what the title was called.I'm not sure. wEll, i wrote the prologue and most people seemed to like it so here 'tis again.


  
"Kurt, get Storm!! We've got to get out of here while we still can!!" Shouted Scott aka Cyclops as the F.O.H continued to shoot. Storm was down, had been for a few minutes. A well placed bullet into the sky and the weather goddess had fallen.  
  
NightCrawler bamfed to where she was propped against a dumpster and took her gently in his arms. "Ze Blackbird?" He shouted to Scott, who was busy fighting off the F.O.H with Gambit.   
"Yes!! And step on it! WE can't hold them much longer!"  
"And I s'pose 'e couldn' 'ave figured dat one out for 'imself non Scott?" Gambit said sarcastically as he gritted his teeth in pain.   
  
Rogue, Kurt's sister, was ready at the controls of the Blackbird, awaiting Scott's orders. NightCrawler placed Ororo on the med. Table before teleporting outside to Gambit and Scott's side. He took both of them by the shoulders and teleported back onto the plane, breathing hard from such an exertion.  
The plane took off, oblivious to the gunfire that was shot at it as it sped off into the sky, toward the school.  
  
"Good work NightCrawler." Said Scott shortly as he sat down to work at the controls.  
Rogue twisted her mouth and was just about to speak her mind when a three fingered hand came to rest on her shoulder.  
She turned to see Kurt smiling gently and shaking his head.  
She knew he was sad. He had joined the team maybe a year ago and 'good work Nightcrawler' was usually all the praise he got from Scott.  
She hated it.  
"Ah think you should git jus' a lil' more credit though Kurt. Don't ya evah get angry with him?" she said in a monotone voice, glancing at her brother's peaceful face.  
"Nein. People 'ave done worse than Scott to me. This is nice Rogue. Don' push it or he may jus throw me out." Not if Ah cin help it."  
Kurt smiled at the southern belle's fiery temper.  
Gambit came over to sit by both of them and put his arms around Rogue, which stirred a bit of jealousy that he had no one in Kurt.  
He did not show it though.  
Most things are hard to hide from a master thief and con artist though. "We need ta fin' someone fo' ya don' we petite?" He asked Kurt than Rogue.  
She smiled slyly. "Yup."  
Kurt shook his head sadly.  
"Mien Gott! There is no one for me mein freund! Why even dream?"  
He said hastily, bamfing out of the plane which had landed with a bump, due to one of Scott's injuries. Jean rushed onto the plane to help. She had been working in the med lab when the mission had come up and she could not help. *But, now, back with her lyublyu, she is happy…* NightCrawler thought bitterly on the roof.   
Down on the grounds Gambit and Rogue exchanged glances.  
"You brudder, he need a femme bad chere." Conceded Remy unhappily. "An' he's right too Remy. What girl 'ould want a boy who's…well…I hate to say this…but lookin' like him?"  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
  
NightCrawler ran his three long fingers through his blue hair tiredly. He wished Rogue and Remy would not get on his case so much. Mein Gott!! So what if no girls went for the blue thing? NightCrawler laughed to himself. 'The blue thing'. Right. It was just a thing. He started to frown.  
It was not just a thing and he knew it. He would always look like this, anyone who didn't know him wuld always be afraid of him. Except for one exepti- no. That was in the past. He had left all of that behind. Including her.  
Even though...  
NightCrawler looked out his window sadly.  
Even though he knew it had hurt them both.  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
Rogue giggles silently as Remy tickled her throguh the fabric of her suit. "REmy!" She yelled, forgetting it was at least ten at night and Scott and Jean and at least the whole mansion was sleeping. Remy's face softend and he pressed his gloved mouth to her lips, bringing his to rest on the other side. Then he straitened up and glanced out the window, hushing Rogue with a quick gesture to the mouth.  
Her brother was sitting silently on the lawn, on a solitary rock that the students begged the Professor not to move, as it was 'a great place to study an' cram', as Jubilee had put it.  
NightCrawler looked sad and Rogue felt horrible. "Remy, Ah'm not sure what Ah cin do for 'im. Ah love 'im an' all...but...I jus' don't know what..." Remy nodded and led Rogue up the stairs to his room silently.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Two Days later  
  
  
  
"NightCrawler, I've decided to give you a vacation. I mean, you've been doing..." Scott paused and glanced at Rogue who was glaring steadily at him, daring him to say the wrong words.  
"Erm. Good, very good. So, I've decided to give you a little break Kurt."  
  
Kurt's face fell. He had seen the so called 'hidden' exchange of looks between Rogue and Scott.  
He sighed and scratched his head. "Fine. Fine. I guess you...you von't be seeing me for a few days zen." Rogue cast a desolate look at Remy, who was behind her.  
He moved to speak but got a mouthfull of brimstone instead.  
"Scott! Can't you be more suppourtive!! We all, we alrea' know you lahk us...but Kurt...he's new and yer treatin' him like trash Scott!!" Rogue paused for breath and Scott glared at her. "He *saved* you an' Rem'!! you should be grateful!!"  
Scott shook his head. "I gave him a vacation didn't I? What more do you want?" Jean and all the rest of the Xmen gave him a disiproving look and walked out.  
  
He sat down. "Wha'd I say damnit?"  
Cyclops was confused. 


End file.
